Big muffin
by longhornfan22
Summary: what will happen when big macintosh meets a mail pony with very bad depth preseption: rated T for alchol
1. Chapter 1

Big mac has a secret

I kicked the tree the applees fell into the basket

I dumped them into the crates then headed to the barn

I looked to the left then the right I didn't look above to see that I wasn't alone

I wiped off the two grave stones behind the barn that were coverd with debris dead grass and leaves

Here lies red apples said one and here lies apple crumple

I held back tears

Hey dad I said kneeling down to the grave and kissing the head stone

I um I oh this is harder then I thought it would be

I heard a something in the barn I didn't care I did this every day and every night before I go to bed

Dashes thoughts

Why is he crying oh a wave of sympathy hit her heart

Machentosh

Dad I wanted to tell you I um I'm in love but she doesn't know yet how do I do it without freaking out dad

Momma you were the most buetiful mare in all of ponyville

I felt the smell of rain but there wasn't a cloud in the sky except the one above the barn

I climbed on the ladder I hopped on the roof I hate being up here but the smell grew stronger the more i got closer to it

I got back down satisfied as I kicked it and saw nothing

I looked down and saw one of applejacks friends

"yell howdy miss can ah help ya" I said coming in between the two graves and the curious mare

"well I saw you were upset and I wonderd why do you love a mare big mac"

"I um I hear whats that I hear applejack got to go" I took off running to the orchards

She took to the sky and tackled me when she finally caught up

I laughed as did she was on top of me

"WHAT IN TARNATIONS GOIN ON BETWEEN YALL" I heard my sister say in stern tone

"ugh we were um uhh playing hide and seek where you tackle the one your looking for

"im it" I said getting up and started counting

"1…2…3… I cleared my thought

"oh yeah" she said taking off east

"ready or not here I come" I said blasting east I knew she went that way cause blue cyan feathers were on the grown

"what they shed now" I said

I looked out behind me apple jack was right on my tail

I kicked a new gear and finally saw a small bue dot in the distance I closed the gap and leaped

_Oh this is going to hurt I thought _

I felt a soft bundle of feathers then something hard the ground

We skidded into an appletree

"oww that hurt I dust myself off"

I didn't want to get up I was intangled with limbs and tangled with dash who I think got nocked out

I carefully undid myself

I carefully scooped the sleeping mare and postioned her on my back so she her stomach would be on my back

I made it back to the house

"howdy yall whats for dinner I'm hungry" I said my deep voice echoed through the small kitchen and living room

I went to my room nudged the door open a little it was messy and I didn't want her to see my room

I sat her on the coutch and put a rag under cold water the carefully set it over her forhead I tucked her hair to her ear to not get wet

I sat on the floor beside the couch

I heard movement I heard then I yelp in pain

"what's wrong sugarcube" I said

She kept her eyes closed as she then let out a scream that shook the house like thunder

"bad dream" I said

"yeah just must have been something I read in a book"

"What was the title"

"it was on the internet"

"whats that a special place in ponyville they built" she laughed at my stupid comment

"so lover boy whos this lucky gal"

"im not telling ya" I said going to the fridge grabbing my favorite drink

"ooo rootbeer my favorite" she took my bottle of budwiser away

"wait.." to late she sipped it and got a funny looking face on her

I laughed

"you don't like it do ya"

"im used to vodka and scotch and whisky not beer"

"you drink"

"stress reliever you know what I mean like with smoking"

Yeah our family has a bad habbit of that

"of what"?

"smoking drinking" I said getting a shot glass from the cupboard I put it in my hands then it slipped and fell to the ground breaking

"apple fritters"

I swept up the glass remains and then got my favorite part I got another beer and one of those frozen chilled ice mugs

I poured it into it

"so who you like loverbrony"

I laughed at that I heard the nock

I went to the door

"hey mster mail?" it was the mail pony derpy or ditzy doo

How are you today derp I stopped when her eyes went straight and narrowed at me

"I mean hello bright eyes wont you come in"

She nodded and floated in

"hi dash what happened to you"

"oh a game me and big M played didn't work and I got a bad headache now"

"Concussion" the mare said

"how you know that"

"she has the symptoms I mean far away look and headache and then…" she was caught off by me and dash looking at her like we saw nightmare moon

She slipped and fell into me nocking both of us into the a thud rang through the house

"whoops sorry" she said giggiling

"it ok your fine right"

"yeah"

"then that's all that matters" I said my cheeks felt like they were on fire

"Well I'd like to be heading home it's getting late and I have work in morning"

"you can stay here with us it is kind of dark out" I said turning to see twilight happing the bluish colors mixed beautifully with the purple and orange

"Hey come here" I said they did and both gasped

"Muffins" she pointed to a cloud that looked like a muffin

"good job" I said

Dashes eyes glistened then she yawned

I did as did bright eyes

Dash pulled me to the side when bright eyes went to the ladies room

"you like her don't you" 

"I don't know maybe but if you tell her you can't sleep in the trees without getting shot in the flank with a bb gun

That moment apple jack and apple bloom walked in

"Howdy sis" I said

"whats going on in here" she said surprised

Bright eyes came out

"hey applejack"

"dang big bro how many you got in here" 

"30 rest are in the back"

That tricked her she looked out in the backyard I closed the door and locked it

You love sleeping outside

Bright eyes and dash were talking when they see a panicked me run from the kitchen to the living room

Here came applejack red as big mac

"come on applejack its washable"

The 2 pegasi bursted into laughter

Applejack ran into the bathroom

She came out a few momments later normal color and everything

"my turn for shower" I said then went in to get cleaned I rubbed the shampoo into my main then noticed the water coming back blue

" "

I stepped out still wet hair a weird blueish color

"Your dead you know it"

THE NEXT MORNING

"I got up before crakc of dawn before anyone else"

I slept with bright eyes we don't have a lot of furniture dash slept with applejack

I turned and she opened her eyes we were touching noses which basically is kissing or close to it

"hey ya want to paly a prank on applejack"

"yes!" she said excitedly

Ok I said getting a purple container but it is itching powder than sneezing

I put a good full shakes in applejacks hat

She left and me and bright eyes burst into laughter after she got mad and threw her hat down in frustration and the powder exploaded in her face

I high fived dash

Applejack then turned to see us in the window laughing

I grabbed the string making us invisible

Hey bright eyes I was thinking um if you would like to hang out again sometime like just the 2 of us like in a date I said mumbling and rubbing my neck

She nodded

"you serious"

She smiled

"YEEEHHHAAAW" I was caught off guard when a loud cracking sound was made which was the door applejack bucked it in half

""

Dash and bright eyes flew away fast I jumped out of the window

I got up and ran as fast as I could to ponyville

End of chapter 1 what you guys think bout it not to bad longer than my previous one noticed not much stories for big mac or ditzy doo (derpy) so here you go stories will be a harder to produce with school so close anyway yall enjoy the rest of the summer


	2. meeting dizty doo

I ran into the city laughing my head off my sister right behind me

We were a few yards away from each other she closed that as she leaped and tackled me into the ground

She pinned me down and stopped panting to speak her eyes were red and face was irritated

"Now explain to me why you did that?"

I gulped her eyes narrowed at me

"Applejack it was my idea" we turned to see bright eyes watching us fight

"I'd expect it from big machintosh not from you though"

"So you're not mad" bright eyes expression changed to relief for a second

"Oh no, I'm mad" bright eyes expression changed to sad

"I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULDA KNOWN BETTER I MEAN….." she stopped once she realized she was talking to no one

"Now applejack I know you're mad I give that to you, but I thought you just met der… I mean bright eyes yall met what 2 or 3 days ago at the bakery place?"

"Yeah did I frighten her at all" 

"Well I never seen a mare, get that upset over yelling at something she didn't do I'd say"

"Wait what do you mean something she didn't do?"

"she saved my flank from getting yelled at and took the heat you can yell at me when I get done tracking her down, calming her down when, I'm done with my chores got it and I think its best you and her stay kind apart until she simmers down a bit truly if she saw you again I have not the reconist Idea of what could happen"

She nodded and made her way up the road tail in between her legs

"Ok if I was a sad Pegasus, where would I be?"

I was as determined as I galloped into town I didn't know rainbow dash landed beside me

"Hey big machintosh what you thinking about" she said a little concern on her face

"Have you seen bright eyes around anywhere?"

"Yeah check the café" she said and continued to walk beside me until she got bored and flew up and disappeared

"THANKS" I yelled hopefully she heard It I doubt that but anyway onto the mission

I went into the café it was pretty much empty except for the mare sitting at the bar arms on the bar sobbing quietly head resting on her forearms

"Hey, hey it's ok" I said reassuring voice

She looked at me and then I remembered how she got it

"Remember that day you went to the farm and I um bucked you on accident?"

"Yeah" she sniffled and continued to sob slightly lighter not much but some

"Did you ever here my story to that?"

She shook her head and looked at me

"well I was scared for you, I know they might not know it but you skipped a couple grades in school you were so smart you still are I know, this"

"Why did you stop going to school you seemed to dropout" she regretted her answer as my face softened

"Bartender uh whisky shooter please"

"You see I had to help my family"

"why at such a young age?" 

"Our parents celestia bless them, they died in trying to save ponyville from the flood they blocked the hole from the dam they drowned" my voice got quite my drink came

I shot it down I blinked and tears came down she put a hoof over my shoulder

"But, I mean what are better two ponies dying or 400 of them"

"but, I um I will never forget what happened when we hung out for that one time you visited had to go to the clinic after that"

Freshly new tears poured down my face

"Hey I'm fine now it wasn't your entire fault and my mom distracted me and I didn't know you were going to buck the nearby tree" she said trying to get me to calm down it helped

"Big machintosh I would love for you to come to my house and show you my daughter"

"You have a filly?"

"Yep ditzy doo"

"Alright let finish these shooters then we'll head out"

"I'm so tired" I said stumbling out of the bar I made it down the street mainly leaning on bright eyes

"you have such a pretty face you know that" I said laughing I was pretty gone after those drinks

She blushed 

"What I was getting at um is do you um have a stallion friend if you do that's ok we can still be friends"

She giggled then said "of course I don't guys don't think of me attractive"

"You kidding me your prettier than dash, oh did I say that, don't tell her I told you that"

"It's fine my lips are sealed"

I stopped and looked at the stars and sat down on the grass field we were at

She giggled and sat down next to me she laid her head down on my mane

_Ok now or never go for it man_

I leaned and our lips met

Her eyes went straight and went wide

I pulled back and had my eyes still closed

i opened them and noticed something that had changed

"Look at me, bright eyes"

She did the kiss made her eye come into place and it didn't slide back down

"Your eyes"

She frowned and glared at me

"They're beautiful I think I fixed you're eye"

"Really" she said excitedly

I made it into the house the rush of cold air hit my face I swayed forwards but caught myself

"Hey mommy who is that"

"he is a friend honey, now I'm going to get him ready for bed, ill tuck you in, in a moment ok?"

I fell right to sleep only to get up once a giant storm brewed up and thunder woke me up

I heard hooves on the ground heading towards the bedroom

"Um I'm sorry but um I'm" she was caught off by a flash then a giant boom that shook the house making me jump a couple inches

She jumped into the bed

"Come here" I said opening my arms

She did once her mom told her it was ok

She yawned and fell asleep in my arms I held her close to my chest and fell asleep

I woke up in the morning to see that bright eyes was gone but the filly was still sleeping

"Hey time to get up don't you have school?"

"Oh mommy says I'm too young is it ok if I hang out with you today?"

"Uh why don't we just stay here for today?"

"I'm hungry" she said I got up and stretched trying to hide my aching head

"Ok let's see what your mom has for foods

"Blueberry muffins, banana muffins, apple muffins, is everything muffins?"

"Yep"

"Aren't you burnt out on that stuff?"

"maybe just a little but if I don't mommies, muffins mommy gets sad, I hear her cry sometimes when I go to bed"

That confession made my face soften just a little

"excuse me if I don't mind asking but where is your dad?"

She looked down then back at me face is sad and I felt dumb for saying that

I got on two hooves and picked her up to get her to calm down

I saw a note on the table

_Went to post office be back later machintosh can you do me a favor and watch her and I'll be sure to repay you_

_Love bright eyes _

I held her like that for a few minutes until she sounded like she was snoring

I went to the couch and set her down

"Man what a cute kid"

I lay back in the easy chair and fell asleep

Meanwhile…..

"Hey derpy…." The bully stopped and noticed her eyes were straight and everything

"How'd you fix your eyes"

"It's amazing how many things love fixes"

She stopped midair and saw machintosh and her daughter on his neck he was running laughing so was she

"hahah looks like I got 2 kids now" she said looking at me and her daughter

I stopped jumping around

"again, again, again"

"Again, oh let me rest a couple minutes, ok sugarcube"

"Ok daddy"

That word hit me close to my heart like a punch to the face

_Don't get yourself attached to her Mach you can't do that unless I let my mind roam _

"_There you are big machintosh I thought you went missing, who's that on your neck there?"_

_"This is ditzy doo bright eyes daughter I'm filly sitting for her" I said truthfully _

Bright eyes flew down to the ground

"Oh hi applejack"

"Hey machintosh she isn't giving you too much trouble is she?"

Applejack stared at bright eyes face the entire time before exploding out

"Hey what happened to you're eye"

She giggled and looked at me

"I think you would've told her by now"

"oh yeah applejack we are um" I said groping her hoof in mine

"well sis, close you're mouth so bugs don't get in there"

"That would be disgusting big machintosh" she said smiling and then congratulating us

"What flies are protein" I said jokingly

"come on lets go down to the farm I got a lot of catching up to do" I said galloping towards the farm I didn't notice that ditzy wasn't hanging on that good and fell off

I skidded to a halt and scooped her up and cradled her and comforted her she stopped crying fast in my embrace

Bright eyes and applejack had mouths to the floor

"what I love kids, they love me"

"I do daddy"

I stiffened at the word and then laughed

"Sweetie I'm not you're daddy"

"well your kind of like a dad right"

"I don't know it decides if you're momma over there wants me to be her coltsband, but you promise me something alright sugar you can't tell you're mommy what I told you I want to tell her it is tradition

"Ok" she said happily jumping up on my back again I slowly galloped to the farm

I bucked a tree as I did every day I was sweating up something fierce

I went inside it was mid-day I started at 10, kind of late for me but hey I have a lot on my plate right now

I went in to see bright eyes eating an apple-pie granny made

"Why sunny how come you hadn't introduced me to you're mare friend yet?"

"oh im sorry granny, this is bright eyes she delivers the mail

"no that one pony with the messed up eyes?"

"yep that would be me I'm actually pretty smart"

"yes you are" I said kissing on the lips fast one

"I hear wedding bells" she said and laughed as she walked up stairs

"where she gong?" bright eyes said

"aww she just gonna take her mid-day nap she always does that

Sweetie belle, scootaloo, and Applebloom walked in and didn't even recognize her

"Who is that pretty mare standing creepily close to big machintosh sis?"

"im bright eyes I deliver the mail I had the one crooked eye"

"oh yeah I remember you, didn't you enter the Cloudsdale young flyers competition?" scootaloo said excitedly

"yep I sure did and yes I was around rainbow dash and I'm one of her friends now"

That answer made scootaloo explode in questions and wonder

**Disclaimer My little pony friendship is magic belongs to Hasbro **

**Im not done yet with the story so keep your eyes open**


End file.
